A knight in shining converse
by x.xOracles.Shadowx.x
Summary: Hanna/Lucas - My idea on Lucas' reaction to Hanna's accident. - Not really a song fic, just thought it would be cute. Excuse the bad title! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**AN: Hey guys! Happy September! I finally finished this! It's a Hanna/Lucas that I've been puzzeling over how to finish for the last two weeks, and finally completed it this morning! I know there are some inconsistencies in it, but I'll be coming back and editing it later when I'm not exhausted and confused lol. This has been a long summer, and I thank the PLL fanfic community for making it easier to bear. =) You guys rock! Anyway, I own nothing, so I hope you enjoy. =)**

Lucas woke to the sound of the Mortal Combat theme song screaming at him from the cell phone he'd buried under his pillow. He checked the time and saw that it was quarter after 11 at night. Wondering who could be calling him at that hour, he checked the caller ID and saw Hanna's name flashing on the screen.

"Hanna? What's up?", Lucas asked, laying back in bed and still half asleep.

"Uh, hi, Lucas? This isn't Hanna, it's Emily.", Emily Fields said to him, making Lucas sit back up in bed.

"Emily? What are you doing with Hanna's phone?", Lucas asked. He'd never had a conversation with Emily before in his life but knew from the rumor mill that she was a generally nice person. That didn't explain why she was calling him at 11 o'clock at night on Hanna's phone, though.

"There's been an accident, the police asked us to think of anyone Hanna's been hanging out with recently. I didn't have your number so I checked Hanna's phone.", Emily explained.

"Accident? What happened to Hanna? Is she okay?", Lucas asked, wide awake and fully worried now.

Emily went silent for a moment, then released what sounded like a sob. "She was hit by a car, in the state park parking lot."

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there.", Lucas told her, jumping out of bed and pulling his sneakers on under his pajama pants. He really hoped his mom was going through one of her insomniac phases otherwise he was screwed for a ride. But this was _Hanna_, in the hospital after being hit by a car. He'd walk there with two broken legs if he had to. "Where in the hospital is she?"

"Emergency, they just took her into an examination room.", Emily answered.

"Is she conscious?", Lucas asked, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he grabbed a sweater from the back of his computer chair.

"No. She wasn't breathing when they loaded her into the ambulance-" The rest of Emily's voice was drowned out by a mental scream of _Nononononononononononono!_

"I'll be right there.", Lucas promised then snapped the phone shut. He ran down the stairs into the living room and could have cheered when he saw his parents sitting up watching a movie. He must have looked like he'd seen a ghost because his mom stood up from the chair when he leapt to the first floor landing.

"Lucas, what is it?", she asked in alarm. Lucas shook his head, only then realizing that he was hyperventilating.

"Hanna- Car accident- Hospital. Drive me?", were the only words his mouth saw fit to make. His parents exchanged a look, and his mom reached over and grabbed her coat.

"Okay, Lucas, breathe, honey. We'll get you to the hospital, just breathe.", his mom instructed then lead him out the door.

The drive to the hospital was possibly the slowest drive Lucas had ever had to sit through in his entire life, and by the time his mom pulled up to the hospital doors, his leg was practically bouncing. His mom asked if he wanted her to come in with him and Lucas just got out of the car, telling her that he'd call her if anything happened with Hanna. He ran into the hospital and must have asked the receptionist something regarding Hanna's whereabouts because he was lead to where Ashley Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery were all standing. Tears had stained all of their faces and they looked absolutely terrified.

"Where is she?", Lucas asked Emily when she nodded to him in greeting.

"Getting checked out by the doctors right now. We haven't heard anything yet. Spencer's mom is trying to get some answers.", Emily told him. "Thanks for coming, Lucas. It would mean a lot to her."

That sounded far too close to something you'd say to someone at a funeral, and as far as Lucas was concerned, Hanna dying just wasn't an option.

"She's the strongest person I know, she'll get through this.", Lucas told her firmly. Ashley walked over and smiled weakly at Lucas, not quite being able to manage a proper greeting. "Mrs. Marin, I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Lucas.", Ashley choked out, then put her hands on her hips and looked towards the door to the room Hanna currently lay in. "God, how did this happen? Why Hanna?"

"Wrong place, wrong time. Some idiot probably wasn't paying attention to where they were going.", Lucas suggested. If he ever met said idiot, Lucas didn't want to think of what he'd do. "No one could want to hurt Hanna like this, she's too – It's just not possible."

Ashley touched his arm and gave him another smile, then went over to greet Hanna's father who ran in the emergency doors with his fiancee on his heels. Lucas turned to where Emily, Spencer and Aria sat, all shocked into silence. Lucas had never seen Spencer Hastings cry before, and it wasn't a sight that he particularly enjoyed. Aria had a phone held to her ear, then huffed and threw the phone into her purse.

"I can't get a hold of Sean. Idiot won't pick up his phone.", she muttered to the other two.

"It's game night, isn't it? Probably out partying with the team.", Spencer scoffed, her arms crossed over her knees.

"Yeah, while Hanna is in the hospital.", Emily replied, looking at her shoes as tears dripped down her face.

"What happened?", Lucas asked, taking a seat next to Emily.

"We were in the parking lot for Mona's birthday and this car came out of no where... It hit Hanna and just kept on driving.", Emily recounted sadly.

"Did you get a look at the driver? The license plate?", Lucas prompted.

"Who are you, the police?", Spencer snarled. "It was dark, we couldn't see anything."

"I want to find out who did this to Hanna, Spencer. Every detail could mean something.", Lucas bit back. He had come to the hospital to be there for Hanna, not to be snapped at by one of her friends.

Spencer sighed, then rubbed her face with her hands. "I know, Lucas. I'm sorry, I'm just... I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's okay.", Lucas answered. The police chief made his way over to where Lucas and the girls sat and began asking Lucas questions about Hanna, her friends, how he knew her, if he knew anyone who would have wanted to hurt her. He meant every word of what he said about Hanna; everyone loved her. She was the It Girl of Rosewood, and the single sweetest person he knew.

He stayed with the group late into the night until the doctor in charge of Hanna finally emerged from her room. Ashley and Hanna's father hurried to him and asked how she was.

"She'll probably have amnesia. From what we can tell, she can't remember anything about the accident itself.", the doctor explained. "The police want to have a word with her first, and then I can clear her for visitors. As for physical damage, Ms. Marin was very lucky. I've seen worse damage done in head on collisions. She'll be very sore for the next few days, but she had just a couple scratches, a small head wound and a sprained ankle and wrist."

"But she'll be okay?", Emily asked.

"She'll be just fine.", the doctors assured them, and Hanna's parents released a synchronized breath of relief. Hanna's dad walked away with the doctor to discuss the bill for Hanna's hospital stay, and two police officers entered her room.

Visitors trickled into the room one at a time and Lucas drifted off to sleep, worry taking its toll on him. Waking from his nap, Lucas stretched in his waiting room chair, then jumped as a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to find Emily standing next to him.

"What's up? Has something happened?", Lucas asked through a yawn.

"She's awake.", Emily answered with a watery smile. Lucas returned it while looking around the room for any sign of Sean, who he was sure, as Hanna's boyfriend, would get visiting priority over him. He saw the door hanging open and guessed the jock was in making sure she was okay.

"That's great. How's she feeling?"

"Tired, sore, but not bad. I told her you were here, she's asking for you.", Emily told him.

"What about Sean?"

"He didn't show, wouldn't answer his phone.", Emily answered with a frown.

Lucas didn't have a reply that he thought would be appropriate for a hospital, but stood up and walked into the room. A curtain was half drawn around Hanna's bed and Lucas closed the door behind him, then knocked on it. "Knock knock. Hanna?"

"Lucas? That you?", Hanna's voice answered.

"Yeah, it's me.", Lucas answered, walking to the curtain. "Can I come in?"

"Only if you don't mind me looking hideous.", Hanna answered with a laugh. Lucas chuckled then pulled the curtain back.

"I don't think it's genetically possible for you to look hideous.", Lucas responded. He looked over her face, at the bruise that decorated the side of her face and the bandage on her forehead. Her wrist was in a bandage and there were scratches on her hands, but she still looked gorgeous. Lucas took a seat to the side of her bed and smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was just hit by a car. How are you?", Hanna joked softly. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I'm pretty sure Mona didn't invite you to her party."

"If she did, the invite got lost in mail and is probably on its way to Narnia by now." Both teenagers laughed at that, and Hanna smiled at him. Right then, the Death Star could be about to blow up Rosewood and Lucas could have died happy. "And I'm fine. Emily called me earlier, when they first brought you in. When she told me what happened, I got my mom to drive me here to see you."

"Aw, thanks Lucas. You didn't have to though, it could have waited til morning.", Hanna replied with a blush she probably couldn't feel because of the morphine.

"Hanna, you were hit by a car. No, it couldn't wait. Besides, I wanted to make sure you were okay, see if there was anything I could do to help.", Lucas told her.

"My knight in shining converse sneakers. Thanks, Lucas. There's really nothing that can be done right now, unless you've got a magic wand that can make me feel a little less crappy. But I appreciate the concern.", Hanna answered, taking one of Lucas' hand in one of her's. "What time is it? How long have I been here?"

"I'm not sure, one in the morning maybe? You should get some rest. You're probably going to need it. Hey, do you want me to pick up your homework for you while you're in here?", Lucas offered.

"You're the best. Wait, crap. I have an English test this week!", Hanna remembered. Lucas' eyebrow shot up. Hadn't the doctor said something about amnesia? Selective amnesia, maybe.

"Han, you were hit by a car. I'm sure Mr. Fitz will let you write it later.", Lucas laughed. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do? Drinks, a snack?"

"No, thanks. I'm actually pretty numb right now.", Hanna answered with a large yawn.

"Numb meaning exhausted. I should go, let you get to sleep." Lucas stood up from his chair, Hanna's hand still holding onto his.

"Okay. Be sure to come back and visit me." Hanna's eyes slipped shut and her hand went soft as the pain medication took it's toll on her. Lucas bent over and kissed her forehead.

"First thing after school, I'll be here.", Lucas assured her. He received no reply, so he released her hand, letting it lie on the covers. He turned and walked silently out of the hospital room, thinking that he could get used to being Hanna's knight, and that he was one knight who wouldn't let his princess get hurt again.

**AN: Aw, Lucas is a sweetheart. Where was he in the last episode? And, incidently, my only thought to Ashley and the money situation: OH CRAP. DON'T DO IT! By the way, I'm working on another chapter to Twisted! People seemingly really one, so I'm working on it. And, the 15 years later story, tentatively titled 'The Hopeless Man's Road to Hell' (It'll be clear why in the story.) is in the works. If anyone wants me to publish the timeline I made up so you get an idea of the story background, I can do that. **

**Anyway my loves, hope you like this little one shot. I'll read it over tomorrow and probably correct it, but either way, feel free to comment if you so desire. Enjoy your night! I'll be packing, and my room looks like a hurricane hit it, so that might take a while... =S**

**Much love,  
Oracle. (L)**


End file.
